Welcome to the Deep Jungle/Fight Clayton
This is how Ryan and his friends got into Deep Jungle and defeat Clayton in Ryan's Quest is falling in the Jungle Ryan: Mama!!! fall into a treehouse Ryan F-Freeman: Oh... my head. Sci-Ryan? Evil me? Matau? Dagi? Cyberlings? Dazzlings? Crash? Then Sabor appeared and she attacked Ryan, Ryan Defeated her and she wake up then Tarzan save him and Sabor ran off Tarzan: Sabor, danger. Ryan: Thank you, so much. Tarzan: Thank you. Ryan: Your welcome. What is this place? Tarzan: This place, this place. Ryan: Listen, my friends and I got separated. Have you seen them? Tarzan look confused Ryan: Friends.... Tarzan: Friends! Ryan: That's right. My friends! There's some of them. The bandicoot is named Cra.... He remembered that he and Crash got into a Fight on the Train Ryan: Oh. Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, my brother Cody and Meg. Tarzan: Look for Cody, friends? Ryan: Yeah. He saw Meg Tarzan: Meg, friends? Ryan: Of course. Then he saw her walk away Tarzan: Friends, here. Ryan: Really? Tarzan: *&&X%! Ryan: What? Tarzan: *&&X%! Friends, here! Ryan: I don't know what you're talking about. But, show me... Take me to Cody and Meg. Tarzan: Tarzan. Tarzan, go. Ryan: And... I'm Ryan F-Freeman. Tarzan go, Ryan go go! Meanwhile Sonata: Whoa, Where are we? Sci-Ryan: I hope Ryan is okay. Crash: Aw. Who needs him. Matau: You're right. We can find Optimus without him. Then they saw Terk, they scream and they heard someone coming and it was Clayton Meanwhile Tarzan: Jane. Jane: Tarzan. Oh, and who's this? Ryan: Hello. My name is... Jane: Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you were not related to Tarzan. Are you here to study the Gorillas? Clayton: Highly doubtful. Sci-Ryan: Ryan! Ryan: Guys! Crash! He and Crash remember about that fight they had Both: Hmph! Clayton: A Circus of Clown. Not much use for hunting Gorillas. Jane: Mr Clayton! We're studying them, not hunting them. This is research, well, the more the merrier, do make yourself at home. Ryan: Well, Anyway. Both: I'm staying. Ryan: What? Matau: Master Ryan. Look what we found. They show him a Crystal Ryan: What’s that? Sci-Ryan: It's a Crystals. It’s the same stuff used to build our Train. Ryan: So that means... Crash: Optimus could be here. So, we’ve gotta work together to look for him. For now. Ryan: Fine. I’ll let you tag along. For now Jane: Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn’t easy, but he’s learning. Ryan: So he was speaking in “gorilla” back there... Jane: Ah, that’s right. You’re looking for your friends? Ryan: He said Cody and Meg are here. And one word I couldn’t understand... Jane: Why don’t we try this? We’ll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides. They got all the Slides and it show a Castle Ryan: Gasp Sci-Ryan: What's wrong? Ryan: Nothing. This place... Looks so familiar. But how? I never seen one from my world. Jane: Well, Tarzan? Ryan: Where are my friends? Cody and Meg? He shake his head Ryan: What? But I thought- Clayton (entering): That leaves just one place. Young man, we’ve been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I’d wager they’re with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them. Jane: Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn’t hide— Clayton: Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas.Go-ril-la. He look at Ryan and he nodded Jane: Tarzan...are you sure? Tarzan: Tarzan go see Kerchak. Jane: Kerchak? Clayton: He must be the leader. Perfect. I’ll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place. They went off to see Kerchak Tarzan: Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting ground is secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because...because... well, they need us. Sci-Ryan: Uh... Did you get that? Crash: No. Tarzan: Kerchak. He left Tarzan: Kerchak. Sci-Ryan: He seemed sorta distracted by something. Crash: I think he went to the Treehouse. They went to the Treehouse and they saw Clayton gonna shot Terk and Crash Stop him Crash: What do you think you're doing!? Tarzan: Wait, Kerchak, Please! He left and our Heroes look so angry at Clayton Clayton: You don't understand, I only trying to... A snake slithering by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life. They went back to the Tent and they explained everything about what Clayton did. Jane: How could you do such a thing? Ryan: You should never kill the gorilas. Clayton: Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla. Jane (angrily): You are not to go near the gorillas again! Clayton: All because of one mishap? Come, now... They glared at him and left the tent Clayton: What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted gorillas! I’ll hunt down every last one of them! I’ll track them down somehow. I’ll stake my life on it. heard something, he fired and have everyone attention and our Heroes saw the Gorilla surrounded by the Heartless Ryan: Heartless! They save every Gorilla and they heard a fired noise coming over there and they saw Clayton Pip and then Sabor has Appeared Ryan: Not you again! They are fighting her and the defeated her Meanwhile Terk is running to Jane and then Jane saw something coming to the Tent, and then Our Heroes arrived back to the Tent and no sign of Jane Ryan: Hey, where’s Jane? Crash: What’s wrong, Tarzan? Tarzan: Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near... Near tree house. Sci-Ryan: Sounds like trouble. Let’s go. Jane: Tarzan! They are fighting the Heartless and they save Jane and Terk Jane: Clayton came to the tent, and... That’s the last thing I remember. Ryan: Clayton? Tarzan: Gorillas trapped. Terk ran. Jane: We must help the gorillas They went off to save the Gorilla's and they Clayton gonna shot the Gorilla Ryan: No! They stop him Ryan: Clayton? Tarzan: Not Clayton! *&&X%! Not Clayton! They are fighting Clayton and then something has exploded from the Wall, Tarzan gonna attack but then something attack him it was a Stealth Sneaker, they are fighting it and they defeated it, Minutes later Kerchak toss Ryan and his Friends in the air, and Tarzan follow them and they saw the Waterfall Tarzan: Tarzan, Home. They went off and they saw something glowing Tarzan: *&&X%. Ryan: This place is your home? But how come- He stop him and they heard something Jane: The Waterfalls... They're echoing all the way here. Tarzan: *&&X%. Friends There. See Friends. Jane: Oh, now I get it. *&&X%. Means heart. Friends in our hearts. Ryan: Oh, so that's what it means. Tarzan: Friends. Same Heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, No see Friends. No Heart. No friend's. Ryan: Hey, Crash. I'm sorry about that fight we had. Crash: I am so sorry too. Sonata: Guys. You should have a look. They saw the Keyhole, Ryan aim his Keyblade and seal the Keyhole and they saw Crystal Sci-Ryan: A crystal? Crash: But it's not Optimus. Then Terk Approach Sci-Ryan Jane: I think someone has a new admirer. Sci-Ryan: Oh no. Thomas and my mom would kill me. They laugh Meanwhile Jafar: What drew the Heartless to that world? Kaos: The hunter lured them here. His lust for power is the bait. But, the bait became too tasty for his stupid dismay. Oogie Boogie: (Laugh) Yeah, he got chomped instead. Jafar: A techno-organic kid like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But, the robot-boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes. Kaos: Worry not, Jafar. That would take him ages to find the rest. Besides. He is unaware of our great plan. Ursula: Yes. The Princesses. Kaos: Yeah. Darla and I know that. They are falling into us. One by one. Alice appeared look scared Kaos: Speaking of which. Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts